Perfect Partner
by citraella
Summary: May thinks that Drew and Grovyle are just the perfect pair. Drew does not really knowing what she's talking about until May explains it to him. He completely disagrees. Contestshipping!


…sorry, I was bored. :P

* * *

"Drew," May said and she stopped walking. Drew and May have been going out for a couple months, then May finally decided to start traveling with Drew. She stopped the travel with Ash and Brock.

"What?" Drew asked, also stopping.

"I just realized something," May said.

Drew nodded. "That's wonderful." May shot him a glare.

"I just think that you should catch a Grovyle," she said.

"…what the heck," Drew said, turning around. "Let's continue walking." May shrugged, thinking that Drew wouldn't care about why she thought about that. They continued walking silently. "Are you hungry?" Drew asked. "You're usually hungry when you're quiet."

May shrugged. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Okay then," he answered.

"Wait, so what city are we heading to?" May asked.

"Umm… I forgot the name Nurse Joy told me, but she told me all we need to do is go up," Drew said.

"Don't you have a map?" May asked.

"I dropped it when I was cleaning my Roselia," Drew answered. "It's fine, I'll get another one once we get to the city."

"You're so carefree," May told him.

"Is that bad?" Drew asked.

She shook her head. "No, I was just saying. When I say things about you doesn't mean it's bad." Drew shrugged.

"Are you hungry, now?" Drew asked. May shook her head and her stomach growled. He smirked and did his hair flick. "You sure, Miss May?"

May turned away. "I'm not hungry."

"Liar."

"Am not," May said, sticking her nose up like a five year old. Drew went into his backpack and took out two containers of chicken noodle soup.

"Then if you don't mind, I'll be taking these two and—" Drew said. May grabbed a container from him.

"That's mine!"

"Oh?" Drew said, raising and eyebrow. He went back into his backpack and took out two spoons. "I do wonder what I should do with this other spoon…"

"Will you quit it?" May asked, irritated. She stuck her hand out, waiting for her spoon from Drew, but Drew didn't give it to him. "Drew…"

"What?" Drew asked. Drew had set the other spoon into his backpack and he was already eating his lunch.

"Give me my spoon!" May yelled, sending chills up Drew's spine.

"I know, May, no need to yell," Drew said, sticking his hand back in his backpack.

May took the spoon from him and shook her head. "Yes, Drew, I do need to yell," she said, opening the container. She dipped her spoon inside and started eating. "Yum."

"Tch," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "So, why do I need a Grovyle?"

"Umm," May said, coughing slightly. "I just think it fits you perfectly."

"Is that so?" Drew said, raising his eyebrow.

"Stop that!" May said, attempting to throw her spoon at him. "The way to raise your eyebrow makes me so… annoyed!"

"What about my hair flick?"

"That annoys me, too."

"What about my smirk?"

"That annoys me, too."

"What about rolling my eyes?"

"That annoys me, too."

Drew frowned. "That's really what I always do." Drew took his backpack and started walking off.

"Drew?" May said, standing up. Drew ignored her and continued walking. May closed the lid of her chicken noodle soup and started walking after him. "Drew," she said, waving her hand in his face. Drew's eyes were shut, not allowing his eyes to look at May. May had no idea that she hurt him. "Hello?" she said, knocking his head. "Anyone home?"

Drew scowled at May. "What do you need?" he said sharply.

May was taken back and stepped back. "Just… wondering if you were okay," May told him. "I mean, you just took off without me."

"You know why?" Drew said. May shook her head. "It's because everything I do annoys you, so it's better if I just leave."

"I was playing," May said, flopping her hand up and down. "Can't you take a joke?"

"It hurt me," Drew muttered.

"Gosh," May said. "You joke around with me, too. I mean, you like, always call my Pokemon weak, you…" May continued. Drew clenched his teeth in annoyance and took a rose from nowhere and shoved it in her face. May took the rose and smiled in amusement.

"What?" Drew asked.

"See what I mean?"

"See you mean what?" Drew asked, crossing his arms.

"You and Grovyle are perfect together."

"No, Roselia and I are perfect together," Drew argued. May just rolled her eyes. "Besides, where'd you get the idea of Grovyle and me?"

May just shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. Drew shrugged. "If you don't know, you are quite dense."

"Like you're not dense," Drew said. May frowned.

"Ugh! I mean, look, you just took that rose from nowhere, probably from behind you, am I right?" Drew said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "Whatever, anyways, I'm always right—" Drew chuckled. May frowned and continued, "—you pull that rose from nowhere, and Grovyle does the same."

"Grovyle does not pull roses from nowhere," Drew said.

"I never said I did," May told him.

Drew smirked. "You kind of did."

"Whatever!" May said, throwing her arms up. "Ugh, this is taking me such a long time to explain this to you. Do I have to say everything very slowly so you can understand?"

"Well," Drew said. "Maybe you're just not getting to the point." May said nothing, because he was right. Drew smirked, knowing he had won.

"OKAY," May said. "I think you and Grovyle should be perfect partners because when Grovyle comes out of its Pokeball, meaning it has appeared, it takes a piece of straw from nowhere. And when you appear, you take a rose from nowhere."

Drew raised his eyebrow. "That's nice, although I do not think Grovyle should be my 'Perfect Partner'."

"Oh?" May said. "Then who should?"

"Well, I kind of already have one."

"If you're talking about Roselia, Roselia isn't out of its Pokeball all the time," May argued.

"It's not her, May," Drew said. "I think it's you." May rolled her eyes.

"You're so cheesy," she said, leaning to him, showing him her grin. Drew said nothing but kissed her softly.

* * *

**I know. Random. Cheesy. Review!**

**~Citra**


End file.
